La primera vez siempre es difícil ¿Cierto?
by Bridg.Wolfgirl
Summary: Courtney Cohen nunca se rendía ni fallaba. Ese había sido su lema prácticamente desde que había aprendido a hablar, y le había dado muy buenos resultados...hasta entonces. .: DxC :.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenecen uwu hecho sin fines de lucro.

_Hola hola!_

_Estoy regresando bastante rapido por esta vez x/D debo decir que tenia esta boba idea en mi mente desde hace un laaaaargo tiempo xD y aprovehcando que el oneshot Duncney que la linda ScaleneCandy subió hace unos dias me dejo con ganas de un poco más, tuve que terminarla de una vez por todas uwú_

_Tengo que dar esta pequeña advertencia xD el contenido a continuacion puede ser sumamente bobo, con algo de Fluff exagerado e igualmente una cantidad exagerada de tsunderismo de parte de Courtney xD (amaba esa actitud suya en la primera temporada)__**  
**_

_Sin más que decir, disfruten por favor uwu_

* * *

**La primera vez siempre es difícil… ¿Cierto?**

Miré a mi alrededor casi con paranoia, fijándome en los pocos objetos que decoraban la habitación. Todos tenían el mismo aspecto rebelde y rockero que nunca permitiría que se introdujera en mi propio departamento, aunque claro, este era _su _departamento.

La lenta y tranquila respiración de él contra mi cabello no hacía más que ponerme aun más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, por alguna estúpida razón. Por más que intentaba mantenerme quieta, seguía retorciendo mis manos con un ridículo nerviosismo, demasiado consciente de lo tonta que debía verme en ese momento.

— ¿Sucede algo Princesa?

— Nada—. Le respondí de inmediato, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza para después abofetearme mentalmente por mi infantil actitud.

Escuché y sentí su suave risa contra mi cabello. Sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban de forma molesta al darme cuenta al instante de que estaba burlándose de mí. Mis manos que antes habían estado inquietas se cerraron en puños, y traté de contener los deseos de darle un golpe en la cara que la frustración me provocaba.

Después de todo, ¡no se suponía que fuera tan difícil! Es decir… ¡Eran los chicos quienes tenían problemas con esas cosas! ¡¿No se suponía que fuera así?! Pues al parecer, para el ex delincuente neandertal que había elegido por novio, no representaba un problema en absoluto. Mientras que ahí estaba yo, Courtney Cohen, sentada incómodamente en el sofá de Duncan fingiendo ver una ridícula película de terror –Las cuales ni siquiera me gustan—, mientras por dentro me moría sin poder simplemente decir esas simples palabras.

Inhalé hondo, cerrando mis ojos unos segundos para darme el ánimo que me faltaba para decirlo de una vez por todas.

— ¿Duncan?— ¿Ese era un tono inseguro? ¡¿Desde cuándo hablaba yo con un tono inseguro?!

— ¿Si Princesa?—. Estúpida y maldita sonrisa burlona que podía adivinar en sus labios solo por el tono con el que habló.

Bufé sin proponérmelo solo logrando causar una fastidiosa risa de su parte. Volví a respirar hondo, tanto para devolverme los ánimos que se habían desvanecido repentinamente como para evitar sucumbir al repentino impulso de golpearlo que me llenaba.

— Yo te… t-te…— Y ahora balbuceaba, _maravilloso_—. T-tengo sed, ¿me traerías un vaso de soda?

— ¿Un vaso de soda?— Una segunda risa, está vez más divertida aunque igualmente fastidiosa, hizo eco en las paredes azules de la habitación, antes de que me apresurara a silenciarla con un nada amigable golpe a sus costillas—. ¡Oye! Tranquila Princesa, ya voy—. Aun entre risas medio ahogadas por el dolor se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

"_¿Sed? ¡¿Un vaso de soda?! ¡Patético Courtney!"_

Golpeé mi cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá ante esa acertada voz en mi cabeza. Había sido completamente patética.

— Aquí tienes—. Recompuse mi expresión justo para ver a Duncan entrar de nuevo en la estancia, poniendo el vaso en mi mano antes de volver a sentarse en el sofá junto a mí y rodeara con su brazo mis hombros de forma desganada, atrayéndome hacia él con su acostumbrada naturalidad.

Miré mi vaso fijamente por un momento, frunciendo el seño. ¿Por qué demonios me complicaba tanto? ¡Era algo muy simple! Yo lo sabía, él también lo sabía, entonces lo único que debía hacer era…

— T-te lo agradezco.

…Dejarlo para más tarde, debía dejarlo para más tarde.

* * *

— ¿Cuándo te volviste tan considerado?

— La mayoría de las chicas se limitarían a sonreír y estar felices cuando su novio decide llevarlas a cenar a un sitio bonito.

Rodé los ojos ante la forma en que Duncan alzaba una de sus perforadas cejas fingiendo una expresión entre desconcertada y divertida, mientras sonreía de esa forma encantadora…err, boba, de esa forma boba que acostumbraba.

— No soy como la mayoría de las chicas—. Gruñí por lo bajo al desviar la vista, intentando distraerme con el resto de los comensales de aquel pequeño—aunque hermoso— restaurante.

— Lo sé, es por eso que te quiero tanto.

Le dirigí la mirada más fría que pude componer en ese momento. ¿En serio era necesario que me restregara las cosas en la cara de esa manera? Y más aun con esa expresión tranquila en su rostro.

— Yo también… Yo también me siento feliz de estar aquí, ¿sabes?—. Dije al cruzar mis brazos y desviar la vista tras haberme arrepentido de último momento, una vez más.

— Menos mal, esa era la idea.

El mesero que se había estado dirigiendo hacia nuestra mesa en ese momento puso una cara asustada antes de retroceder de inmediato. Seguramente había sido provocada por la mirada fulminante que dirigí a Duncan ante su sarcástica respuesta.

Pensándolo bien, tal vez no tenía nada que decirle.

* * *

Muy bien, tal vez si tenía que hacerlo.

Suspiré ligeramente al encogerme de hombros, acomodando la campera azul marino que Duncan me había prestado cuando, saliendo del restaurante después de cenar, me di cuenta de que realmente el pequeño y delicado suéter celeste que estaba usando era demasiado delgado para el clima frio de mediados de octubre.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Aun tienes frio?

— Estoy bien—. Negué con la cabeza de inmediato, aunque apoyé mi cabeza en uno de sus hombros cuando me rodeó con su brazo.

Miré a mi alrededor, no muy segura de si sentirme encantada con la tranquilidad del bello paisaje, por el que prácticamente cualquier chica se moriría, o simplemente maldecirlo por crear el ambiente tan propicio para la "ardua" tarea que me había dispuesto a llevar a cabo ese día.

Es decir, empezaba a anochecer, el cielo tenía ese tono azul violáceo de cuando el sol acababa de desaparecer en el horizonte. Recorríamos el pequeño parque que separaba la zona comercial del área de departamentos cercano a su universidad, a donde Duncan siempre insistía en acompañarme después de una cita. El lugar estaba casi decierto, a excepción de un par de parejas iguales a nosotros que caminaban tranquilamente y el reflejo de la luna temprana empezaba a observarse sobre la superficie del estanque.

Entrecerré los ojos mirando con un ligero odio este reflejo, molesta por lo perfecto y romántico que volvía todo, como estaba segura que el tonto de Duncan se habría dado cuenta ya.

"_De_ _seguro_ _lo_ _planeó_ _todo_". Pensé frustrada.

— Hey, a lo que sea que esté pasando por esa cabeza tuya, al menos quiero dejar claro que no he hecho nada malo esta vez—. La relajada voz de mi novio me trajo de vuelta a la realidad—. Vamos, estoy seguro de que no puedes encontrar ninguna razón para querer golpearme está vez.

Por simple costumbre más que por otra cosa, intenté exprimir mi cerebro para dar con una forma de contradecir ese alegre comentario suyo. Lo único que conseguí, cabe resaltar, fue una nueva frustración para agregar a mi lista de la tarde.

— Estás siendo _demasiado _perfecto Black—. Murmuré, de un claramente justificado mal humor.

— Bueno, de vez en cuando inclusive yo tengo ganas de no ser tan idiota, Nena—. Me contestó con un encogimiento de hombros y rodando sus ojos celestes.

Hice una pequeña mueca al darme cuenta de que había logrado acabar con su buen humor. Acomodé de nuevo la campera sobre mis hombros solo para tener algo que hacer mientras la voz dentro de mi cabeza me reclamaba por simplemente no tomarme las cosas como algo bueno sin preguntar tanto.

— Hice que te molestaras—. Murmuré casi sin darme cuenta.

Sentí como Duncan me miraba, aunque no volteé hacia él en ningún momento.

— Bueno, sólo esperaba un mejor recibimiento al haber pasado toda la tarde portándome bien—. Alzó hombros, rascando distraídamente su nuca—. Es decir, inclusive le pedí algún consejo a Elvis, Princesa. Eso tiene que valer algo, ¿no?

Por supuesto, yo sabía mejor que nadie —excepto tal vez Gwen Strydder, quién hacía de novia a uno y mejor amiga al otro—, lo mal que se llevaban mi novio y ese _demasiado blando y perfecto _estudiante de la sección de música de la universidad.

— ¿Cuál fue la ocasión especial?—. Pregunté con una mezcla de ironía y desconcierto por lo raro de la situación.

Incómodo, Duncan me soltó y desvió al mismo tiempo la mirada, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans negros y adelantándose un par de pasos de forma que me hizo pensar que ignoraría mi pregunta. Sin embargo, poco antes de que le preguntara de nuevo en el que probablemente habría sido un tono mucho menos amistoso que el anterior, volvió a hablar, con tono de cierto fastidio.

—Hoy se cumplen dos años desde la noche que nos conocimos en ese bar.

Parpadeé un par de veces, tomada por sorpresa por ese dato que realmente era desconocido para mi. No es que yo fuera del tipo de personas que olvidaban las fechas ni nada parecido —eso me parecía de muy mal gusto—, pero siendo sincera la única fecha que esperaba celebrar era más a finales de Diciembre, cuando habíamos tenido nuestra primera cita. Y definitivamente no me esperaba que Duncan Black de entre todas las personas fuera a preocuparse por detalles como esos.

— Woow—. Alcé una de mis cejas sorprendida y sin poder evitarlo solté una ligera risa burlona que hizo al punk girarse de nuevo hacia mi, con expresión incómoda—. Estaba segura de que tenías un lado blando desde que te pasaste la tarde ayudando a DJ a buscar a su mascota perdida...

— No tenía nada que hacer ese día —. Me interrumpió, rodando los ojos.

— Pero esto es más de lo que esperaba—. Reí de nuevo, cubriendo con una mano mis labios—. ¡Eres adorable!

— Tampoco es como si hubiera estado pensando en ello—. Gruñón cruzando sus brazos—. Lo recordé por casualidad, encontré una vieja nota entre mis cosas de algo que compré ese día y eso fue todo. No quiero que arruines mi reputación por esto—. Terminó de aclararme.

— Sigo creyendo que tienes un lado demasiado tierno—. Aclaré a mi vez, sin resistir burlarme un poco más de él mientras rodeaba con mis brazos su cuello.

Duncan rodó los ojos una vez más, poniendo una falsa mueca de molestia antes de abrazarme también.

— Bueno, ¿y no hay algo que quieras decirme?—. Preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada.

El color rojo subió a mis mejillas nuevamente al notar esa nueva burla, que a su vez había devuelto todas mis preocupaciones anteriores de las que apenas había logrado librarme minutos atrás.

Por inercia desvié la mirada, respirando hondo por la que debía ser la maldita millonésima vez en ese solo día antes de abrir la boca.

— Yo... Gracias.

"_Por favor, tengo que estar bromeando"._

—Me conformaré con eso—. Su sonrisa tomó un claro toque burlón, aunque aquella vez ni siquiera me molesté en quitársela de la cara.

* * *

Aun cuando diez minutos después llegamos a mi edificio y subimos al elevador, yo no había dejado de darme de golpes mentales contra la pared por mi total y completo fracaso de ese día.

Courtney Cohen nunca fracasaba, ese había sido el lema que me habían inculcado prácticamente desde que había aprendido a hablar. Y durante toda mi vida lo había seguido con excelentes resultados, hasta ese momento.

Recordé entonces otra frase, una que había escuchado hace un mucho menor tiempo y de la que en realidad me había burlado mentalmente cuando Bridgette la había mencionado esa misma mañana.

"—_No puedes simplemente decidir en que momento vas a decirlo Courtney, esas cosas son espontáneas."_

Suspiré. Era difícil admitirlo, pero lo más probable era que mi amiga surfista hubiera tenido la razón.

— ¿Qué te parece si paso por ti después del trabajo el martes? Podemos ir a checar esa nueva cafetería que mencionó Zoey—. Nuevamente, la voz de mi novio me trajo de regreso.

— Tengo una conferencia el martes después de clases—. Negué con la cabeza mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hacía el departamento que compartía con Bridge—. Lo siento.

No era muy común que me disculpara, cualquiera podría dejar eso en claro. Pero en ese momento y con todo lo que había pasado esa tarde, lo sentí molestamente necesario.

— Está bien, moveré algunos compromisos y podemos ir el miércoles—. Con tranquilidad Duncan alzó hombros deteniéndose junto a mi puerta—. Así que no planees cosas aburridas para entonces—. Agregó con una sonrisa al jalar de mi mano hacía él.

— No son cosas aburridas—. Me quejé por simple costumbre, aunque no me resistí cuando se agachó para besarme.

Estúpido punk endemoniadamente lindo.

—Nos vemos entonces, no me extrañes demasiado Princesa—. Guiñó un ojo al separarse y darse la vuelta de regreso al ascensor, mientras yo sacaba la llave para abrir la puerta.

_Courtney Cohen nunca fracasa._

Volví a recordar la frase al mirar de reojo como Duncan se alejaba.

— ¡Duncan!—. Llamé su atención sin pensarlo—. Y-yo... ¡Te amo!

Automáticamente cerré con fuerza los ojos al momento de decirlo —o más específicamente, gritarlo—, pero volví a abrirlos lentamente cuando escuché la carcajada de mi novio llenando el pasillo.

— ¿Lo vez? Ni siquiera era tan difícil—. Dijo burlón, habiendo aparecido de repente frente a mi una vez más.

— Lo dices porque no se trataba de ti.

— Yo también te amo—. Cortó mi réplica, besándome una vez más.

Lo repito, estúpido punk endemoniadamente lindo.

— Ejem—. Un carraspeo fue la razón de que tuviéramos que separarnos— No crean que no me entusiasman sus encantadoras demostraciones afectivas, pero me gustaría entrar a mi casa—. Pidió con tono monótono el muchacho castaño de piel mate que vivía en el departamento junto al mio.

Me sonrojé un poco y traté de hacerme a un lado de inmediato, notando incómoda que habíamos atraído las miradas de varios otros ocupantes del edificio

— ¿Celoso, Desari?—. Se burló Duncan alzando una ceja, a lo que mi vecino rodó los ojos con desgano.

— Por supuesto, y no tiene nada que ver con que las compras que traigo necesiten refrigerarse—. Contestó claramente sarcástico señalando la bolsa de papel que cargaba en sus brazos.

— Te dije que las cosas tenían que ser espontáneas—. Dijo entonces la cantarina voz de Bridgette, mientras la rubia se asomaba por la puerta de nuestro departamento.

— Se complicó demasiado, ¿eh?—. Duncan sonrió cómplice.

—Demasiado—. Coincidió para mi sorpresa Noah, causando que el sonrojo de mis mejillas aumentara.

— Simplemente cállense—. Gruñí apretando los puños.

* * *

_Muy bien, eso es todo u/u insisto, peligrosamente bobo ese escrito x/D _

_Pero quitando eso...que les parecio? (si es que alguien llegó a leerlo completo) Espero que les haya divertido un poco x/D y cualquier comentario que hacer...el lindo botón de review alli abajo estará listo para ayudarles u/u_

_Espero regresar con alguna nueva idea pronto, asi que hasta entonces.._

_nos vemos!_


End file.
